


Country Rock Confessions

by snooperj



Series: The Adventure of Two [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Songfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam was the love of his life.  All Blake needed to do was to tell him. But what Blake could never say up front in simple words, he expressed through song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/gifts).



> Prompt: Passions Run  
> Pairing: Blake Shelton x Adam Levine
> 
> Originally started out as a drabble, but I wanted to be a tease and make it a multi-chapter fic instead. :) Since I wanted to revolve the story around Blake and Adam's songs, this will try to incorporate some of their songs along the whole process.

Season 3 of The Voice.

One leg propped over the other and his back against his chair, Blake Shelton clutched onto his leg while his foot wagged impatiently. His eyes were trained at a mess of tattoos on an arm leaning on the armrest of the chair painstakingly furthest away from him that belonged to one Adam Levine.

Idly, Blake wondered why he agreed to be situated the furthest away from him - especially after 3 seasons of the show and counting. Granted, Blake should have been looking at his perfect face; Adam's perfectly sculptured face. But Blake prevented himself from doing so. He wanted so much to grab hold of him, kiss him and fuck him senseless. On that chair. In his chair. He didn't care. But Blake tried to hold on; hold himself back.

Taping was going to begin soon. His performance was coming up. He needed to keep himself together. For Adam.

This was all for him, after all. 

_Just a little longer._


	2. The Voice: First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Flashback] A look into Blake and Adam's first meeting as fellow coaches on NBC's The Voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The succeeding chapters will be flashback chapters leading back to the first chapter before the story picks back up from there.

Blake had always assumed that he was straight. Growing up, his influences in music were rooted in country in his little country of Oklahoma, he wondered if giving his dream a shot would send him places. Over time, after many singles that turned into albums that turned into tours that turned into performances and inductions and awards, he was living the good life, with 13 awards under his belt. But if there was anything that his successful career had not given him, it was finding that one person that would take his breath away and make him feel something. At this point, he was prepared to throw stereotypes out the door and give the gents a chance. 

On being signed to become a coach on NBC's The Voice, Blake had spotted  **him**. That first meeting with his fellow coaches to discuss the show was perhaps one of the best the country singer could ever hope for. They sat around in a circle of director chairs, relaxed and far from nervous like Blake was. These were  _big_  names in the music industry, and it was just an honor to kick-start something like this. Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera and Maroon 5's Adam Levine. 

Blake caught himself staring at Adam for about five minutes while the frontman rocker was sharing a conversation with Christina. Cee Lo helpfully nudged him on the arm and grinned a secret grin that Blake assumed it to mean that the soul rapper knew what the country singer was thinking about. Dang, was he so obvious? That got him even more nervous. 

_Shit._

They managed to reach the end of that first meeting in high spirits, with little to no personal exchange between Blake and Adam save for all the professional crap. Cee Lo and Christina excused themselves for a snack while Adam shifted in his seat, not getting up. Blake saw his chance and grabbed it. 

"Hey," Blake started.

Adam turned to Blake and smirked. "Hey Shelton," he greeted in return.

Okay. First contact went well.

_Keep going._

"Not hungry?"

_What kind of a question is that?!_ Blake tried so hard not to hit himself at the stupidity of the question.

"Not right now man. If you wanna head off for a bit that's cool," came Adam's nonchalant reply, rubbing his exposed arm.

Blake took the moment to acknowledge the various tattoos tainting that hot, toned, muscled arm and body. Shit. He immediately shook off the thought. Too quick for that. "Pretty int'resting idea, this show," he said, trying to switch conversation topics.

That seemed to get Adam's attention. "Well yeah. It takes a new spin on things - and I guess I mean that in a pun - compared to reality singing competition shows like American Idol. With blind auditions and chairs turning around - which is awesome as hell by the way - it might just sell."

Blake hardly kept up with what Adam was saying. He was too busy admiring the muscle-fit shirt the rockstar had decided to throw on that morning. Damn him. 

"Hey, are you listenin'?" Adam said, snapping his fingers in front of the country singer's face. "Hey, Big Country!"

Startled, Blake shook his head and turned his attention to Adam. That was embarrassing. "Yeah, here."

Adam groaned. "Were you even fucking listening to me?" he asked in complaint.

"Yeah, I was."

"What'd I say?"

Blake took a few moments to recollect himself. "That the show might sell with turning chairs," he summarized.

Adam pursed his lips. "So you were listening."

"I told ya."

Adam grinned before reaching out to clap Blake on the arm. "You should wear vests like this more often man. They suit you," he complimented.

Blake looked down at his country-style wardrobe that consisted of a white polo shirt and a dark colored vest. He brought a hand to pat his breast pocket as if looking for something. "You know how gay that sounds, taking compliments about fashion from you?" he said teasingly.

Adam laughed. "Hey, a lotta people assume I'm gay with my voice," he admitted, raising his arms and shrugged.

Blake's heart skipped a bit. Did he have a chance if this was true? Did he have an opportunity to not be caught in unrequited love with this beautiful specimen? "And are you?" he asked.

"Am I what?"

"Gay."

Adam smirked. "Well..."

A pause. That wasn't good.

"Depends on the guy I guess," Adam answered, glancing down at his hands distractedly.

_Yes! There's hope!_  Blake couldn't be any happier. He did a mental dance that failed epically as he tripped. Mentally. Thankfully nobody saw it, so the embarrassment wasn't so paramount. He settled for offering Adam a stupid grin. His initial relief sank in. But there was a more pressing matter to get out of the way. "So are you with anybody?"

"Right now? I date a few models now and again but it's nothing exclusive. Mostly on my bandmates' insistence really," the frontman replied honestly. 

Nothing exclusive. That put Blake at ease. His chances were growing up in percentage by the minute. Blake was about to ask more when Christina and Cee Lo returned from their little break, cutting off any further conversations before they settled back to more important matters.

Blake sighed inwardly. At least he made contact and managed not to make a fool out of himself. The next step, naturally, was to start the courting. Subtly. 


	3. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Flashback] Some weeks after the first Season of The Voice began, Blake and Adam found themselves spending more and more time together off-camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam have a little random conversation about fries, gravy, and mash-ups... with some little jabbing in between.

"Dude, you have  _got_  to try it!" Adam tried to convince the country singer after one taping of the singing competition, slapping him playfully on the arm as they walked towards their dressing rooms. 

"What's remotely appetizing about dipping fries in gravy Adam?" Blake argued with furrowed brows.

"Don't fucking ditch the idea without samplin' it first. And this is KFC we're talkin' about. The gravy's to die for and you know it big country," Adam rebutted.

Blake tried to stifle a laugh but he couldn't and burst out in laughter, despite how rude it was. 

Adam hissed in distaste. "Fuck you Blake," he cursed.

"I'm sorry, but--" Blake bade his time to calm himself down sufficiently before he continued. "I thought I could handle having a serious conversation with you about food, but when you bring KFC into the mix, all the seriousness just flies out the window."

"What are you trying to say Shelton? That I'm not always serious?" Adam asked testily, affronted by the accusation.

"Course not! All I'm saying is... it's a rarity that we have serious conversations without sounding so... silly."

The Maroon 5 frontman stopped and turned his full attention towards Blake. "You don't make sense. You know that, right?"

"Half the time, maybe. But that'd be your fault," Blake retorted.

At this, Adam snorted. "Sure, go ahead and pin the blame on me big country. Now, are you coming with me to KFC or not?"

"Come with you?" That made Blake paused in surprise. He didn't recall being asked to eat out.

"Yeah, I'm hungry, I'm lazy to drive and I wanted to talk to you more about that mash-up we were talking about. You know, the rock country clash?" Adam explained.

Blake couldn't be happier.  _Hey, you're not the only one who's hungry,_  he thought cryptically before nodding. "You're on. Just lemme get my ke--"

Adam held them up with a jingle. "Snagged them off you while we were walking," he stated proudly. "Catch you to your car!" he yelled before dashing off.

The country singer blinked for a moment before shaking his head. Honestly, Adam can be such a kid sometimes. But he wasn't complaining. Blake loved the kid to death. All that was left was to let him know those feelings. 

_Soon._  

"HURRY UP SHELTON!" Adam called from the other end of the corridor before Blake broke out into a run to give chase. No way he was letting this one go. Not for anything or for anybody.


	4. Maybe It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Flashback - Adam's PoV] Months turned into a year of platonic relationships as "reach-around" buddies for Blake and Adam. During the whole process, Adam begins to feel just a little conflicted with his feelings; that he surprisingly found himself **falling** for Blake, and decides to tell the country singer about it in song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Maroon 5's **Love Somebody** off their album entitled _'Overexposed'_.

Season 2 of The Voice was already coming to an end. The coaches all found themselves growing closer and closer as a little tight-knit family, but still breaking off into their little pair-ups: Blake and Adam, Cee Lo and Christina. They all enjoyed and made the most out of it while it lasted. Despite the hectic shootings they had in Los Angeles for the singing competition, the reality that they all still had their individual careers to worry about sunk in. 

That meant the need for inspiration, and Adam had quite miraculously gotten over his two-week songwriter's block to finally scribble out a song. A song that he had decided to dedicate to Blake.

Adam felt like a boy just before Valentine's Day. He was eager to show off what he had prepared for Blake. That in itself was starting to become just a wee bit odd since the rockstar was STILL on the fence with everything he was feeling at the moment. 

So maybe the song could speak for him on his behalf.

He was poised to meet with Blake the next day. Outside  _The Voice_  studio; in his own living room no less. Adam had to make sure that everything was perfect. After preparing so meticulously - cleaning, arranging, dusting, bathing - for the day ahead, Adam went to bed excited.

The following day, the doorbell resounded. Adam was bustling about in the kitchen, humming the tune to himself before hearing the doorbell overhead a second time. He turned off the stove and called out: "COMING!" Wiping his hands dust free off his apron, Adam scampered to head off towards the door to answer it.

Standing there in prime form was Blake, offering Adam a confident smirk. "Howdy Adam~" he said comfortably. He applauded the rockstar's choice of clothing - a holed plain white tee behind a black apron that had "Kiss the Cook" printed on it, and denim Bench jeans. He inched a step forward and kissed him hungrily on the cheek.

Adam pushed against Blake's chest before grabbing at his vest and pulled him inside. "Get in here big country."

"So you never told me what you wanted me to come here for exactly," Blake began, looking around. He had seen the inside of Adam's house in Hollywood Boulevard now and again, but it was a rarity for him to be invited inside of it.

"Lunch, and I wanted to tell you something," Adam admitted in a singsong voice.

"Tell me something?" Blake repeated with a furrow of his eyebrows. "Something I don't already know?" he teased.

"Maybe, maybe not," Adam answered cryptically. "But later. After lunch," he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blake made a move to follow before Adam turned on his heel. "No entry for you big guy. Wait out in the dining table like a good boy," he warned, wagging his finger in denial.

The tall man took a whiff of the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. "Smells scrumptious," he complimented before pouting cutely like a big puppy. "Can't I come inside for a peek?" he pleaded before wrapping his arms around Adam.

"And risk you messin' up my kitchen? Heck no Shelton," Adam warned good-naturedly, twisting around and attempted to break Blake's hold on him and untangle himself from the country singer's strong arms. "Now be a good boy and wait where I told you to."

Blake laughed. "Alright alright. I gotcha the first time," he said, reaching down and gave Adam's groin a quick squeeze - to which Adam moaned - before releasing his arms, whistling and making his way towards the dining table like he was supposed to.

Adam groaned and shuffled back into the kitchen. He needed to shake it off and keep himself together. He and Blake had been dancing around each other without any pretense of anything final; without any promises of anything more. But for the Maroon 5 front man, he needed Blake to know. He nodded firmly to himself before peeling off his apron.

_Hope he likes my cooking..._  

He placed the food onto serving plates before coming back out of the kitchen with a cocky grin as he presented his main dish - a platter of buffalo wings - to Blake.

"Wow, you made all this?" Blake asked in awe, taking in the sight and the smell of the food laid out in front of him.

"All sweat and tears for it, but should be worth it," Adam promised. "So enjoy~"

"I will," Blake said, grabbing the utensils and digging right in. A moan of satisfaction after the first swallow. "Mm-mm! Ya sure know how to get just the right spice in there," he  complimented with a grin.

"Glad to hear it," Adam said in actual relief. At least the country singer appreciated his cooking. That was the best compliment he could ask for. And it just put more meaning into what he was about to do. He watched Blake happily indulge himself in his buffalo wings before deciding to begin phase two. "Be right back," he said before skittering off to his mini-studio to prepare the minus-one of the song he and his band had just finished recording two days ago. Once he was sure that it was in place and would play at the press of a button on his remote, he pocketed the device and headed back to keep Blake company.

To his utter amusement, Blake had already gotten through 3/4's of the platter. Well, that and the fact that Blake's mouth was half-covered in the special sauce he had concocted to coat the wings with.

Blake paused in mid-chomp when he spotted Adam's shocked expression. "Sorry... was I not supposed to eat more than half of it or somethin'?" he asked in a guilty tone, reaching down to replace the waiting wing on his plate back to the serving platter.

_Shit, why do I find that so fucking adorable?_  Adam licked his lips.

"Nah, that was all for you. I already ate while I was cooking," Adam answered. Which was true. He much preferred watching Blake eat rather than worry about making a mess of himself - like Blake just displayed - to get embarrassed. He sat down across Blake and watched as the 6-footer continued chomping down on the wings as though he had not eaten at all for an entire week. And he didn't even pull out any rice.

When Blake was done, Adam set down a can of beer while he took the liberty of cleaning house and brought the empty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. When he returned, Blake already had the opened can of beer in hand. "Satisfied?" he asked cheekily. 

Blake gave out a satisfactory exhale before nodding. "Sure am~ Now what was it you wanted to tell me that was so dang important?" he asked.

"It's in the studio."

_Ah crap. Here we go._

That feeling was coming back. He was excited, but nervous at the same time.

"Well let's head over there then~" Blake said in a voice that was equally excited as he followed Adam towards the mini-studio. This was the first time Blake had stepped inside this particular room. Adam was always so full of surprises.

"Sit right here in your place of honor, big country," Adam instructed, leading Blake towards the sole armchair he had specifically hauled in from his living room.

"Feels better than our chairs on The Voice," Blake said teasingly. 

"It's meant to be that way," Adam rebutted in spite of himself before shaking his head and moved up to the small stage and fished out the remote from his back pocket. "So I invited you over here today to tell you something Blake. Something important." Discreetly, he pressed on the remote, but no music came on. Adam furrowed his brows and tried again. 

_So much for anticipating the build up._

Adam tossed the remote aside in frustration, giving up and moving to grab his acoustic guitar that he saved for such an occasion as the royal screw-up of his equipment. Snagging a stool as well, he placed it on the stage and sat down before giving the string instrument a few strums before feeling satisfied with its tune.

Blake shifted in his seat. The look of anticipation was obvious on his face.

"This is a song... that I hope lets you know exactly what I'm feeling. About you..." Adam paused for a moment, glancing down at his guitar. "About us," he corrected. And with that, he began to strum a few notes before he got into the intro, and finally broke into song:

**I know your inside, you're feeling so hollow**

**And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah**

**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover**

**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

_But if I'm being honest, I think I've already fallen for you. Hard._

Blake visibly crossed his legs in that ever-manly way of his; his hand gripping on the ankle of his raised leg, smile never leaving his features.

Adam smiled in return before he hit the chorus and belted out.

**I really wanna love somebody**

**I really wanna dance the night away**

**I know we're only half way there**

**But you take me all the way, you take me all the way**

**I really wanna touch somebody**

**I think about you every single day**

**I know we're only half way there**

**But you take me all the way, you take me all the way**

Blake's toothy grin surfaced.

_Oh god that grin._ Adam felt himself slowly melting into goo.

**You're such a hard act for me to follow**

**Love me today don't leave me tomorrow, yeah**

**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover**

**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same**

Adam shook his head in an attempt to keep himself together to continue the song.

**I really wanna love somebody**

**I really wanna dance the night away**

**I know we're only half way there**

**But you take me all the way, you take me all the way**

**I really wanna touch somebody**

**I think about you every single day**

**I know we're only half way there**

**But you take me all the way, you take me all the way**

 

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  

**I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost**

**I wanna feel like we're never gonna ever stop**

**I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you**

**Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**

_If this isn't as blunt as it gets, I'll just end up tackling you here and now after this song dammit._

In the instant, Adam noticed Blake's eyes flare slightly. There was something different in those eyes. A momentarily hint of... possessiveness? Passion. Adam felt shot to the heart. He was falling further and further, drowning in this man's gaze.

**I really wanna love somebody**

**I really wanna dance the night away**

**I know we're only half way there**

**But you take me all the way, you take me all the way**

**I really wanna touch somebody**

**I think about you every single day**

**I know we're only half way there**

**But you take me all the way, you take me all the way**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You take me all the way, you take me all the way**

As soon as Adam finished the song and set the guitar down, Blake was already off the armchair. In two long strides, Blake closed the gap between them as he gripped Adam's head with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss that held so much passion. 

_Fuck dammit, big country_.

Adam wasted no time in reciprocating. If the song wasn't any indication, he had been waiting for this. Craving for this. For Blake. His love - was it love though? - and his touch. As far as the younger singer was concerned, Blake's fumbling fingers getting Adam's belt off coupled with the grunt of complaint at failing to do so in one swoop was enough of a positive sign. Blake wanted him just as much as Adam wanted Blake.

And in that moment, Adam didn't want things to go any other way. 


	5. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Flashback - Blake's PoV] A few days after Adam's confession - Blake thought it was, at least - the country singer decided to return the favor and make his own confession in song. Blake wants to convey to Adam that he too feels something more for him than meaningless romance, despite his little to no experience in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Blake's **Over** off his album entitled ' _Red River Blue_ '.

Blake found himself staring up at the ceiling from his bed. It had been a few days since he had very hot sex with Adam in his studio, and the country singer couldn't get over it. While he laid in bed too lazy to get up, he thought back to how Adam had somehow managed to profess his love. The song was almost perfect for the occasion; so perfect that Blake felt obligated to return the favor in equal gesture. Sure they had been at it for about a year without making any promises, but maybe it was time to start doing just that: make promises. 

His relationship with Adam started out as any normal relationship turned out to be. Good buddies who laughed at each other's jokes, teased each other in public and quite literally didn't care about the bashing that came with it. It wasn't anything personal. They were normally like that anyway so it didn't really matter so much. On a platform such as The Voice, they were free to express their opinions and as much of themselves as they pleased, fully knowing the limitations after being bound by contracts and whatnot.

When it turned into something more than just verbal tosses at each other, Blake knew that they were heading down a path that would either jeopardize or escalate their own careers individually. The result seemed to have been quite positive, especially if you considered the sales of their albums skyrocketted in their respective genres after the first season. But the two of them constantly jabbing at each other on camera and throwing "I love you's" that may or may not have been serious was one of the other factors that mattered in the public eye. Blake was so sure that there was this entire fan base that shipped them. Twitter had been so helpful to provide Blake with the collective term: Shevine. 

Blake smirked and shook his head. This surely wasn't the time to be thinking about things like this. 

_Focus, Shelton_. 

He had to scold himself. Otherwise, he wouldn't forgive himself. What was he going to do about his own confession? And more importantly, what song was he going to do? How was he going to deliver it. 

_This is harder than I thought._

The country man spent some minutes more in bed mulling things over before he gave up and pushed himself off the bed to prepare for the day ahead. He was going to meet up with the coaches for lunch and he didn't want to be late... else Cee Lo and Christina wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

* * *

When he arrived at the restaurant, Cee Lo and Christina were already in attendance by the time he managed to move into the private rooms. They seemed to have been animatedly discussing some topic when Cee Lo spotted Blake and raised his hand to grab his attention. Blake strode up to them and took one of the seats across them. "Adam not here yet?" he asked.

"No," Christina confirmed. "But we're glad you came first. Cee Lo and I wanted to talk to you about something, Blake."

_Nothing good ever comes out of these talks._  Blake shifted slightly in his seat. "Well, that'll depend on what you wanted to talk to me about."

"Adam," the two of them said together.

"What about 'im?" Blake asked curiously.

Christina and Cee Lo exchanged glances before they returned their attention to Blake. "You know his gig at Bench?" Cee Lo began thoughtfully. 

"Modeling nearly their entire line? Yeah, 'course I do," Blake replied immediately.

"So you know about him dating models every now and again for the heck of it?" Christina inquired, though she was already casting him a doubtful look.

Blake drew a momentary blank at the mention of this. "He failed to mention that."

"Trust me Blake, if I was him I wouldn't talk about it. At all. But as your friends we felt you should know about his... promiscuous nature," Cee Lo offered sympathetically. "So here's what it all comes down to brother. Are you serious about him?"

"Heck yeah I am," Blake answered immediately. Even he was surprised at himself.

Christina nodded in approval as Cee Lo bared his white teeth in a grin. "Then you gotta reel him in and hold on like there's no tomorrow, brother," Cee Lo suggested. 

"Otherwise that fish will just keep swimming around and flirt with whoever catches his fancy," Christina quipped. "Think about it."

Blake didn't like the sound of that. It did give him things to think about. About Adam. Was it all just fun and games for him? What about that hot night of sex and Adam's song? What did that mean to Adam?

_Are we even... exclusive?_

That was the thought that gave Blake a chill down his spine. This made everything unsure. And Adam's timing couldn't have been more perfect.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Adam apologized, jogging up to them and slid into the seat beside Blake. He caught their apprehensive looks and furrowed his brows, in a way Blake always found adorable. 

_Focus Shelton!_  

Blake needed to scold himself again. 

"Woah, did something happen?" Adam urged the three.

"Oh nothing. We were just exchanging ideas for the show~" Christina masked up, steering the topic away.

"Oh. Well I've got some pretty rad ideas if you guys wanna hear them," Adam suggested.

Cee Lo raised a hand in the air. "Right after we get some food down here!" he said, catching a waiter's attention through the window of the private room.

* * *

The lunch between the four coaches quickly became uncomfortable for the country singer. Adam decided to talk about one of the promising contestants during their last taping that had chosen to go to Blake's team. Adam smirked over to the man beside him, patting him on the arm, to which Blake gave him a forced grin. 

"Oh crap. I've got a photo shoot," Adam announced as he glanced at his watch and pushed his plate of salad away from him, getting to his feet. 

"No, go ahead~" Christina said with a wave. "You do what what you gotta do."

Adam pressed his hands together and gave them an appreciative nod. "I promise, we'll wrap this up during taping tomorrow," the front man bargained.

Cee Lo and Blake caught each other's gaze as the former made a gesture of reeling. 

Adam caught this gesture from the animal lover. "Cee Lo, what the hell are you doing?" Adam interjected.

Blake abruptly got to his feet as well. "Hey Adam, you got any plans after your shoot?" he asked. He noticed the other two judges shifting in their seats from the corner of his eyes. 

_I can't even tell if they're as apprehensive as I am or enjoying every single moment of this._

Adam glanced between the other two guys, halfway from producing his wallet to pay for his share of the bill, taken aback by the inquiry. "Uh... No, just head back home and drown myself in a movie marathon or something. Why?"

"Listen..." Blake rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

_Oh, man up and tell him!_

"Mind if I interested you in coming over tonight?"

A chuckle escaped Christina, while Cee Lo cleared his throat distractedly to mask the similar sound from escaping him.  _Fuck. They WERE enjoying this._

Adam pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. "I didn't think you were the type Shelton," he teased.

"Consider it my attempt of returning the favor for last time," Blake explained.

"Last...." Adam trailed off as he pulled out a $50 bill and tossed it onto the table top. He smirked as he replaced his wallet. "Sure. What time do you want me there?"

"Whenever you're through with your shoot."

"That'll take at least four hours. Five hours tops," Adam quipped.

  
_More time for me to compose myself from freaking out_. Blake nodded in understanding. "That's fine with me."

Adam smirked. "Cool. Well, I'll be heading on ahead. See you later big country," he said, waving over to the other two judges and pointed at Blake in emphasis that simply meant "I'm holding you to that". And just like that, Adam left.

"Real smooth Blake," Christina told the country singer as soon as Adam was out of earshot.

Blake smoothed out his vest as he re-took his seat. "I know you two were holding back, but go ahead and have your share of fun."

"What do you mean?"

"You two were holding back your laughing," Blake argued in an accusatory tone.

"Because it was cute~" Christina said jovially, smiling impishly towards the country singer that made Blake regret ever asking Adam right in front of them. 

"But seriously Blake. Good call. You have a plan of action don't you?" Cee Lo asked in anticipation. 

Blake shifted. "Yeah, 'course I do," he lied.

"Oh come on Blake. We've been working together for 3 seasons. I think Tina and I know enough of your habits and mannerisms to know if you're lying through your teeth," Cee Lo argued.

_Touché Cee Lo._

Blake had no idea he was already being read. "Wait did you just call her 'Tina'?" he clarified.

Both Cee Lo and Christina glanced at each other before exchanging wide grins. Blake realized the implications before shaking his head, rising to his feet once more and pulled out his wallet to pay for his share of lunch. "I won't bother asking for an elaboration," he said in resignation as he set some bills down on top of Adam's and slid it over to the two. 

"We'd prefer keeping you - and Adam - guessing anyway~" Christina remarked.

Blake cleared his throat before nodding. "Gee, that's mighty thoughtful of you," he said sarcastically. "See you tomorrow," he greeted the pair before shuffling for the door.

"Good luck Romeo~" Blake heard Cee Lo call out as he left the private room of that restaurant. Now he had to plan for his night with Adam.

He perpetually sucked at planning out things like this. But if there was one thing concrete about his meeting with Adam that evening, it was performing a song to Adam that helped his general message come across to the rock god:  **"I'm in love with you, but how can I win you over?"**  If Blake was being completely honest with himself, there was more than enough reason for him to wonder about such menial things. As far as the country singer was concerned, he had a portion of Adam's attention, but never enough for the guy to up and cancel plans with other people to be with him. He just didn't know what he wanted from Adam. 

_Get him to quit those one night stands with them models!_

...At least his mind knew what he wanted.

Fueled with conviction, Blake returned home to make the necessary preparations. Adam seemed to have been in a "vegan mood", so he worried about what to prepare for dinner. Most of the time waiting for Adam's arrival was spent getting the right food together.

* * *

By 8pm, Adam had arrived at Blake's doorstep. After mentally preparing himself, Blake pulled the door open.

Adam was looking as gorgeous as ever. 

_Goddammit Shelton, quit gawking at him!_

He really should quit mentally complimenting Adam. "Tired?" he asked as he stepped aside to let Adam in.

Adam stretched his arms over his head. "A bit. But what I am is famished. I know you never promised any dinner or whatever, but  _do_  you have any food? I'm famished as fuck."

Blake closed the door behind him and smirked. "I think I should feel a little bit offended here. Haven't we spent enough time together for me to figure out you're hungry for some grub after all your hard work?" he asked in mock hurt.

At this, Adam actually laughed. "Oh yeah, so true. But it's my vegan day. You better not ruin my vegan day," he warned.

"I think I've got that covered," Blake said, walking up to Adam and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, steering him in the direction of the dining table where a small spread of vegan-friendly food was laid out. 

Adam blinked. "...Wow." He eased himself onto a seat before Blake sat across him with a childish grin on his face. The rock god regarded him and tried to hold back a snort. "What the hell is that fucking grin for, man?"

"Nuthin'," Blake answered. "Eat yer food already."

"What about you?"

"Already ate."

Adam seemed skeptical. "You seem to be following a trend here Shelton," he accused.

_Dammit. Why the heck is he sharp noticing these things?!_

"I don't get it," Blake answered, feigning ignorance.

"I come over, you have food on the table, you don't eat 'cause you already did. If I didn't know better you were following the pattern I started when you came over the last time. What's next, you break out into song?" Adam accused.

_Damn his analogies._  Blake just laughed as he raised his hands. "Alright, alright. I admit it. I ain't original, I'll admit to that much," he considered before getting to his feet. "Since you already figured out my plan, I might as well grab my guitar."

"You go do that Blake," Adam said happily as he adjusted in his seat, serving himself some Fettuccine Pesto. Twisting the noodles with his fork, he glanced up when he saw Blake return moments later with an acoustic in hand. "Let's hear it big country~" Adam said before promptly stuffing himself with the pasta.

Blake was used to standing whenever he performed, but for all intents and purposes, he chose to sit down across Adam. This was personal, and he wanted it to feel that way. "I was thinkin' in my head over and over about last night... About us. And I guess there's no better way to tell you what I feel than by singing a song to you and hope that you get the message... which I guess is pretty straightforward as is. So." He strummed once before he immediately began to sing:

**If I could**

**I would dare**

**Feed your dreams**

**And starve your fears**

**If I could**

**Light the world**

**We could sit**

**And watch it burn**

**We could fall asleep inside the glow**

**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over**

**You'll never have to wonder if you need another**

**You'll never have to wonder if I understand**

**And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out**

**Ohhh**

By this time, Adam was wearing all smiles. He was neglecting his food, but that god awful smile was plastered on his face. It put Blake at ease, filling him with more confidence as he quickly tumbled into the second verse.

**If I could**

**Take you in**

**Feeling you deep**

**Beneath my skin**

**Then I could**

**Slip away**

**With you as a poison in my veins**

**I don't wanna fall asleep alone**

**And wake up knowing that I died without the one**

**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over**

**You'll never have to wonder if you need another**

**You'll never have to wonder if I understand**

**And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out**

**Ohhh**

_If this song doesn't convey my feelings for you Adam... Then I have no idea what will._

As Blake strummed the next few chords of the instrumental, he noticed that Adam had already abandoned his food and was swaying gently to the music, his fork raised like a lighter at a concert. This made Blake shake his hand and just grin back, winking over to Adam. 

_Final Chorus..._

**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over**

**You'll never have to wonder if you need another**

**You'll never have to wonder if I understand**

**And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out**

**Ohhh**

**If I could**

**I would dare**

**Feed your dreams**

**And starve your fears...**

As Blake strummed the last few chords, he noticed that Adam was already getting up from his seat doing a slow clap reminiscent of the applause he gave to performances he humbly enjoyed on The Voice. The Maroon 5 frontman rounded the table and grabbed Blake's guitar as soon as he was close enough, setting it down and out of the way. The country singer was about to ask how Adam enjoyed the performance, but he was quickly and deftly silenced by a kiss that held so much passion and promise. Just like last night.

_I hope you realize that I feel just as strongly about us as I hope you do._

Adam pulled back and smirked. "Just so you know, you already won me over from day one just flaunting your six foot hot self around," he admitted, referring to the song.

Blake wrapped an arm around Adam. "Glad to know I did something right in winning you over," he chided before he leaned in for another kiss. 

That one kiss escalated into a whirlwind of activity that brought both men tumbling to the floor, clothes flying in the air as they went, hot (and wet) passion intertwining once more between the two sexually-driven men.


	6. My Honeysuckle, Your Honey Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Flashback - Blake's PoV] Blake continues the tirade of serenades in attempts to show open up and show his love and affection to Adam. That includes an unplanned serenade when Adam decides to poke his nose in places where he wasn't supposed to be in just yet. What happens next is a result of pent up frustrations and need for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Blake's **Honey Bee** off his Album entitled _'Red River Blue'_. This chapter may contain some explicit sex scenes between Blake and Adam (finally). You have been warned, but enjoy it all the same.

A week following that second hotter, stickier encounter between Blake and Adam, there was a lingering, happy sense circling the two that followed them over the succeeding days when there were tapings for  _The Voice_. Christina and Cee Lo, and even Carson immediately noticed the staggering difference. Since that time, Adam and Blake made arrangements to meet every night for a good round of sex just to ease the tension off things. 

One evening when Blake was done making preparations for Adam's arrival in an hour's time, he decided to put in some practice to a song he was going to be performing at an upcoming weekend country fair. Breaking out the acoustic guitar, Blake located his sheet music and splayed it out on the bed. Settling down, he sifted through them and was about to start playing... until a knock sounded on the door before it promptly opened. 

It was Adam. "Hey Blake!" he called out, already letting himself in.

_Wait, what?_

Adam was early. Too early.

_What the hell man. You're an hour early!!_

He complained in his mind. Not that he'd voice it out to him anyway. 

Adam set his bag down before moving towards the bedroom where Blake was. "Thought I'd surprise--" Adam paused when he stopped by the doorway. "Care to explain what the guitar's for?" 

Blake was caught red-handed with the acoustic before he sighed. "Practice for a country fair," he explained.

Adam nodded in understanding before striding towards the bed and collapsed onto it, burying his head on the nearest pillow. "Don't let me disturb you then. I'll just take a nap."

Blake resisted the urge to roll his eyes in amusement. Of course when Adam said that he was lying about actually taking said nap. Sure the Maroon 5 lead singer could easily sleep through a storm, but he went head over heels whenever Blake broke out into song. Gripping tighter on the neck of the guitar still in his hands, Blake strummed. "Then you can choose to listen if you decide not to, you know, take a nap."

Adam shifted slightly, but Blake just knew that he was smirking into the sheets. 

Not that it mattered. Blake took a moment to regard the sheet music and resolutely gave up using them as reference. He knew the chords by heart anyway. Once he was a few chords in, he watched Adam immediately lift his head off the pillow and adjusted to affix his gaze towards Blake, resting his head on his palm. 

Of course Adam knew the song. Blake could almost see the sparkle in his eyes.

**Boy, I been thinkin' 'bout us**

**And you know I ain't good at this stuff**

**But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest**

 

**This might come out a little crazy**

**A little sideways, yeah, maybe**

**I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best**

**If you'll be my soft and sweet**

**I'll be your strong and steady**

**You be my glass of wine**

**I'll be your shot of whiskey**

 

**You be my sunny day**

**I'll be your shade tree**

**You be my honeysuckle**

**I'll be your honey bee**

Immediately after the first chorus, Adam contained his amusement in silent laughter, rolling onto his back and clapped his hands. Adam seemed to get the implications of the last two lines.

_Heck I'd be insulted if he didn't get it._

**Yeah, that came out a little country**

**But every word was right on the money**

**And I got you smilin', honey, right back at me**

 

**Now hold on 'cause I ain't done**

**There's more where that came from**

**Well, you know I'm just havin' fun but seriously**

 

**If you'll be my Louisiana**

**I'll be your Mississippi**

**You be my little Loretta**

**I'll be your Conway Twitty**

 

**You be my sugar, baby**

**I'll be your sweet iced tea**

**You be my honeysuckle**

**I'll be your honey bee**

As Blake was preparing to move into the bridge of the song, Adam adjusted and got to his knees, making a beeline towards Blake. Once Adam was close enough, he leaned in and gave the country singer a fat kiss on the lips. Pulling back, both men grinned stupidly at one another as Adam leaned back to listen to the rest of the song.

**Your kiss just said it all**

**I'm glad we had this talk**

**Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms**

 

**I could've said a, "I love you"**

**Could've wrote you a line or two**

**Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart**

Just before Blake moved back to the last few choruses, Adam immediately lost his patience. He pulled off his shirt, tossed it to the floor and snatched the guitar from Blake's hands and set it down on the floor before promptly jumping Blake, pinning him onto the bed. 

  
_Well, that got him hard._  Blake almost felt Adam's hardness against his thigh. 

"Honeysuckle huh?" Adam asked deviously. There he goes using that tone again. That slightly amused tone, but contained a subtle hint of kinkiness. Blake heard that every so often... just before things became too graphic to describe.

Blake looked up at Adam to give himself some time to recover, his hand moving up to rub against Adam's exposed upper body that was decorated in tattoos. Blake loved seeing them. Adam used that time to fumble with Blake's buttons. Adam practically pried Blake's shirt apart, exposing the taller man's chest.  _That was quick_. And seconds later, off came Blake's buckle and fly.  _Alright, time to switch gears._  In one fell swoop, Blake grappled Adam's arms and twisted them around so they switched positions; Blake was now on top and pinning a less than pleased Adam Levine. Adam scowled in disapproval.

"Hey!!"

Blake smirked. "I thought I said  _you_  were the honeysuckle?" he asked pointedly, hands traveling down to Adam's Bench branded jeans, the button of which immediately popped free after a flicker of Blake's dexterous fingers. The zipper came down, but Adam would not stop thrashing beneath him. Shaking his head in disappointment, Blake resorted to more forceful methods. He yanked down at Adam's jeans, pulling them a sizable length down Adam's fine legs, tugging his boxers down a few inches as well. Grabbing hold of the garter, Blake yanked both further down until Adam's more than impressive dick came springing free from its clothed prison. The country singer took a moment to admire the - now - naked form of Adam Levine on his bed.

Adam hissed. "Fuck dammit big country!" he complained.

Triumphantly, Blake pulled Adam's jeans and boxers completely off him, tossing it over his shoulder to the floor and grabbed Adam's hard cock. Immediately, Adam moaned out.

_Yeah, that's right dickhead._

"You like this, don't you Adam?" Blake asked slyly as his clasped hand proceeded to give the frontman a slow and elaborate hand job. 

Adam growled as he narrowed his eyes, his arm stretching out to grab the nearest pillow to grip. 

"Hey now, don't be shy. You've still got some undressing to do," Blake told him, gesturing to his unkempt outfit that Adam had tried to pry off him just a few minutes before the turnaround.

"You expect me to do that when your hand's--- Nngh!" Adam mewled like a cat (or a tiger but what was the difference?) when Blake squeezed his junk. 

"Want me to stop then?" Blake asked, his hand immediately halting its playful handling, pressure relaxing off the warm muscle.

Adam grit his teeth. "Dammit, you really enjoy teasing me don't you Shelton?" he spat in a slight pant, a bit out of breath already.

At this, Blake smirked. He just loved messing with Adam like this. He was starting to appreciate the younger man coming earlier than he was supposed to. "You can choose then. You can just lay back and lemme do the work, or you can help me outta my clothes and I'll still end up doing most of the work," he offered, adding a devilish grin as he was already pulling the belt off his jeans.

Adam visibly swallowed as he stared back at Blake, frozen in place. Blake assumed that the LA boy was weighing his options when in reality, Adam was just admiring the view that was staring back at him - a half-undressed Blake Shelton with his shirt open, and his jeans tugged down slightly in Adam's earlier failed attempt of ridding the country singer of his clothes for the rest of the evening. Adam had to admit that it was hot, and his body chose to reflect this thought as his cock, still nestled in Blake's hand, hardened some more. 

Blake laughed when he spotted this. As he stared at Adam's dick, the younger started feeling conscious before stiffly looking away. Blake was quick and reached out with his other hand to have Adam stare back at him, and immediately Adam reacted on instinct. 

"Dammit Blake," he muttered. Adam shut his eyes. His body? Blake didn't have too much trouble interpreting what Adam was irritated about when his fingers felt a trickle of pre-cum leaking off the tip of Adam's cock. Blake swooped straight down but stopped just short of the warm muscle when he heard Adam whimper. The country singer shifted slightly so he was lying on his stomach, propping himself up only by his elbows as he held the cock like a microphone. 

"What's wrong Adam?" Blake asked innocently.

Adam lifted his head - with great difficulty - to see what the hell Blake was doing before his face flushed red. Grabbing hold of the pillow, Adam promptly pulled it to him and buried his head underneath it, muttering a string of incoherent curses into it. One of them, Blake managed to decipher, was  _'Oh fuck.'_

Blake smirked triumphantly as he unleashed his tongue and went to work. A second spur of pre-cum oozed out from Adam as Blake wasted no time collecting the man's seed into his mouth, licking him clean before taking the length into his mouth. He sucked once. Hard. He heard Adam mewl louder - even under the pillow - and felt Adam lifting his hips, almost making Blake gag at the jerk. Blake reached out to pin Adam down before his head started to bob; slowly at first, before he sucked and ground on that dick for a few long moments, running his teeth lightly against the sides, hearing moans and groans eliciting from Adam, and the sheets tightening thanks to Adam's hands clawing portions of the bedsheet into a firm ball whenever he could. 

_Definitely my honeysuckle_. It was a comforting thought. Despite all of Adam's protests against it, Blake felt Adam bucking his hips in a pleading fashion, egging the country singer on. Adam was close. Very close. And when Adam insisted like that, then he was begging for release. Blake obliged and sucked harder. Faster. His head bobbed in an upbeat rhythm that Adam actually pressed the pillow over his face, trying his hardest to cancel out the loud moans and screams he was trying to muffle with the pillow, but caused little results. Blake still heard the sweet sounds filter out of the younger, and it was enough motivation for him to help Adam get to and over the edge. It happened so fast that Blake had to savor it. 

Adam climaxed, jets of his seed spewing to the back of Blake's throat as the country singer fought to regulate the flow by swallowing just to keep himself from choking before he finally eased himself back, licking any lingering residue around his lips. He loved the taste of Adam's cum, and by far this had been the best, especially when he took into consideration that all it took to make Adam hard was a song and a dedicated blowjob. Adam's heavy panting was a good sign. The rockstar was wiped out and tired. Enough time for Blake to recover his bearings.

_Then again, my state of disarray may have been a factor._  Blake nodded in agreement to this as he glanced down at himself.

Adam brought an arm over his eyes. "God.... dammit.... Big Country....." Adam cursed in between breaths.

Blake grinned before sliding off the bed. "Much as I'd enjoy doing a second round, we should go and get some dinner, else you'd be too tired to eat at all later," he instructed.

Adam pouted like a cute five year old, lowering his arm and gave Blake his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Don't worry, you'll get your fill," Blake said jovially. "Now am I retrievin' your Bench or you prefer going commando?" he asked.

The rockstar seemed to contemplate on this for a while before extending his arms. "Lend me your shirt then. I can use you for a chair," he said playfully with a smirk.

Blake laughed. He had other things in mind when he thought about chairs. "You don't mind getting full then?" he asked cryptically as he peeled off his shirt, revealing his bare torso and offered it to Adam.

The younger squirmed impatiently to see Blake's naked torso before he managed to sit up, snatch the polo and wore it greedily after promptly sniffing it. "Nah, I'm used to it. You don't eat when you invite me to dinner anyway right?"

"If we did that though, you might not even eat at all."

"Then that'd just mean we'd have awesome chair sex, honey bee."

"You ain't dying when I thrust my stinger into you anyway honeysuckle," Blake retorted when Adam finished lightly buttoning up his shirt around himself. "Now come on. I've got a bowl of mushroom fried rice with your name on it...  _if_  you can manage to stomach it," he said frivolously, scooping Adam up in a bridal fashion and carried him out to the dining room, where Blake heated up the bowl of rice for Adam before setting it in front of him before taking his seat and pulled Adam onto him, but not before pulling down his jeans and boxers to free up his cock and impaled Adam onto it.

"Nnngh!" Adam gave a wince and a shudder from the sensation of being filled up by that hard mass of muscle, shifting uneasily as he reached out for the utensils.

"Good luck eating honeysuckle," Blake teased, jerking his hips upwards as the head of his cock pressed against Adam's prostrate, making the younger practically drop his spoonful of mushroom rice. 

"Fuck!" the rockstar gasped.

Blake laughed. "Alright, I'll try and slow it down and letcha enjoy your food."

Adam groaned and shoved the spoonful of rice into his mouth. As soon as he did this, however, Blake gave another playful jerk, earning himself an over-the-shoulder glare from Adam. The younger only managed to ingest about two more spoonfuls of the bowl before dropping his spoon on the table from frustration. "Goddammit Shelton!" he hissed, moaning from the fullness.

A smirk played on Blake's lips. "Come on, I wanna see your lewd ass face when I make you cringe and drown in pleasure," Blake hissed, lifting Adam off his lip and helped the younger twist around so they were facing each other before he impaled his entrance open a second time. This time, Adam shuddered.

"Oh god," Adam moaned, hands gripped onto Blake's shoulders after he just barely managed to relax and welcome the fill again.

Blake's hands moved to unbutton his shirt from Adam and immediately swooped in to kiss Adam's chest as he slid the polo down and off Adam's arms, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Adam threw his head back as he was completely ravished by the country singer. His insides squeezed Blake's dick deep within him, causing Blake to groan and thrust his hips upwards in response.

Adam merely whimpered.

Blake leaned back and captured one of Adam's nipples in his right hand, his other clasped around Adam's hip to steady him. "You like that, don't you Adam?" he asked in a slur. Adam nodded in response. "Would you prefer to move or I move?" 

Adam glared down at Blake, but the intensity softened as soon as Blake pinched his nipple. In retort, he grounded his hips and moved in a circular manner, causing Blake to gasp out and moan. "I can't let you have all the glory Big Country," he teased with a grin before he began moving his hips again, pulling himself out halfway before slamming back down, almost like riding a horse.

The country singer bit his lower lip.  _Fuck._  The friction was intense, and considering that he was already hard and Adam's insides were squeezing him to death, Blake didn't stand much of a chance. Not when Adam was desperately picking up the pace.  _Fuck fuck fuck fuck Adam!_  Blake wouldn't allow himself to yield. Not without a fight. Bringing both hands to seize Adam's hips, he shifted gears and kept up the pace by ramming into Adam.

"Shit!" Adam hissed, hands gripping Blake's shoulders for dear life as he leaned into the taller man.

Blake kept at it before angling his head to Adam's own shoulder and dived like a falcon, sinking his teeth in and chomped down just as he gave a powerful thrust.

Two things happened simultaneously. For one thing, he and Adam climaxed together; Blake came inside of Adam, while Adam's seed splattered all over Blake's stomach. The other thing that happened as Adam's angelic voice breaking into a loud scream from the bite. "AAARGH!" Blake kept himself attached there before easing his teeth and sucked the area before kissing it and finally pulling away. In its place sat a perfectly placed hickey right on Adam's shoulder.

Adam panted heavily, raising a middle finger to Blake that translated to a "Fuck You", but quickly followed it up with messily pulling Blake's face close for a sloppy and needy kiss which Blake returned with full force. 

Once they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other before Blake repositioned his hands on Adam's underside and got to his feet carrying the thinner man. Adam's legs wrapped around Blake like a koala as the country singer transferred them back to the bedroom while he was still inside of Adam. It wasn't until they reached the bed did he slowly and gently eased Adam from him, laying the younger down on the bed under the covers before joining him and pulled him close for a much needed cuddle time. Adam curled up to Blake, relaxing immediately despite how tired he was or how numb the lower half of his body was. Blake wrapped his arms protectively around Adam, kissing him atop the head. 

"I love you Blake," Adam purred quietly.

Blake paused for a moment before smiling gently to himself. "Love you too Adam..." he whispered, kissing him again before rubbing Adam's back, lulling him to sleep before he followed suit, feeling happy and accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the flashback scenes. Next chapter we'll come back to the present and continue where we left off in Chapter 1. Hope you Shevine fans have enjoyed the journey so far! Epic thanks for all the Kudos and Comments, they mean a lot and keep me motivated to finish this work~


	7. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Blake's PoV] Fast forward back to the present. As Blake anxiously awaits his time to perform, Adam steals the spotlight and performs Daylight on The Voice stage, sending a slur of mixed emotions to the country singer intent on proposing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Maroon 5's **Daylight** off their album entitled _'Overexposed'_. Expect a light sex scene somewhere in here.

Season 3 of The Voice.

One leg propped over the other and his back against his chair, Blake Shelton clutched onto his leg while his foot wagged impatiently. His eyes were trained at a mess of tattoos on an arm leaning on the armrest of the chair painstakingly furthest away from him that belonged to one Adam Levine.

Idly, Blake wondered why he agreed to be situated the furthest away from him - especially after 3 seasons of the show and counting. Granted, Blake should have been looking at his perfect face; Adam's perfectly sculptured face. But Blake prevented himself from doing so. He wanted so much to grab hold of him, kiss him and fuck him senseless. On that chair. In his chair. He didn't care. But Blake tried to hold on; hold himself back.

Taping was going to begin soon. His performance was coming up. He needed to keep himself together. For Adam.

This was all for him, after all. 

_Just a little longer._

_\----------_

It was the result show of the Live Playoffs. The contestants were about to be stripped down to the Top 12, and Blake was more than composed and ready for his performance. When all was said and done, and three years of going back and forth, Blake had decided to finally propose to Adam. Sure, he liked to milk on the "fact" that he was married to fellow country singer Miranda Lambert, but he wasn't going to live that way forever. He already told Miranda early on that he wasn't interested, but Miranda had her own reasons into entering into a false marriage.  _"I'm just like you Blake,"_  she had said. Blake wondered what the heck that meant before she pointedly gave him a stare down before the Male Entertainer of the Year figured it out. Like him, Miranda was after other women. So they made a pact to "get married" to chase off any suitors, giving them free reign to do their own soul mate searching. Plus it helped widely with their careers in the long run so it was a win-win situation.

When he first met Adam that fateful day he knew it was destiny. He knew he needed to get hitched to this guy no matter what. But waiting three years? Well, Blake had to be sure. And he wanted to be sure that when they  _did_  actually tie the knot for real, Adam would be happy. And he had prepared the perfect song for the occasion. 

Carson had stepped onto the stage amidst the applause from the audience. They were about to go to a commercial. "Stick around, we'll be back with a performance from Maroon 5 after the break! This is  _The Voice Life Playoffs_ , stick around!"

Blake stilled.  _Wait... what?_

As soon as they were clear, Blake immediately got off his seat and approached the host. "What's the idea?" he asked crossly.

A voice echoed out behind him. "Blake."

"Calm down, I was only reading the prompter," Carson defended.

"Blake." There was that voice again.

"I was s'pposed to be the one performing tonight. What's with the change in line-up all of a sudden?" Blake plowed on.

"BLAKE!" A hand gripped his shoulder and wheeled him around. The country singer found himself staring at a resolute Adam.

"...Adam?" Blake asked in confusion.

Adam sighed before bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry man, but... I took your slot for the performance today," Adam said in apology, averting his gaze.

_Hold on a second.... What?_

That would ruin his plan. That would ruin everything he had been building up until now. "...Why?" the country singer asked carefully.

Adam shook his head. "It's a personal issue. I just want you to sit down and listen," the rock star intoned. "Alright?"

Blake swallowed. This wasn't going to end well; he felt it in the fiber of his bones. Adam had a guarded look about him, and his gaze felt like steel. Far from welcoming. At least not in comparison to the past.  _What the heck happened?_

"Alright?" Adam asked again in a clipped tone when Blake didn't respond.

The rest of Maroon 5 came out on stage to make last minute preparations. Blake saw this and he knew there was no turning back. Adam and his band were going to perform. And there wasn't anything he could do to stop it.

Adam sighed in irritation before pushing Blake back towards his chair. "Just sit your ass down Big Country. Eyes and ears on me," he instructed in a husky voice before wheeling around and joined his band.

Christina and Cee Loo exchanged glances from their own chairs as they watched this scene between the other two coaches.

Blake couldn't help but stare at Adam's behind.  _Dang it, this isn't the time to be gawking Shelton!_  He almost managed to prevent slapping himself at the indignity. 

Maroon 5 were coming into position, Adam slipping in his earpieces to drown out the crowd - and Blake - to concentrate on the song. This was usually one of Adam's pre-performance rituals but at the same time, Blake could tell that the man was thinking deep. He never kept his gaze affixed on one thing or person, and every time he decided to lower his gaze altogether, he would grip the microphone perched on its stand and with legs slightly parted for balance, rest his forehead on it. If he did this for more than ten seconds it was something heavy. And Blake was mentally counting the seconds.

_6... 7... 8... 9... 10._

When the count reached ten, Adam shifted, but all he did was sigh heavily and lifted his head. He had composed himself and was ready for the performance. His gaze rested on Blake before giving him a shallow smile. 

_Jeezus Adam..._  For one reason or another, Blake felt his whole world stop. His heartbeat started to pick up the pace and everything was starting to sound hazy. Was this how it felt to have the whole world crumbling beneath your feet? Blake couldn't tell, but he was shaken out of his reverie when Carson's voice rang out and brought him back to his senses.

"Welcome back to  _The Voice_! We'll get to your results in just a second but before any of that, singing Daylight off their latest album, please welcome our coach Adam Levine and his band, Maroon 5!" Carson announced as he gestured towards the stage as the band immediately began to sing and play, all the while Blake - and probably Adam - recalling some of their bedtime conversations:

**Here I am waiting, I’ll have to leave soon, why am I holdin’ on**

**We knew this day would come, we knew it all along**

**How did it come so fast**

**This is our last night, but it’s late and I’m tryin’ not to sleep**

**‘Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away**  

* * *

_"Have I ever told you I love you Big Country?"_  

_Blake scoffed. "Sure, but I'm never sure you mean it when you call me Big Country."_

_"Then how about this?" Adam shifted and kissed him deftly on the cheek before settling beside him. "I love you Blake."_

_This made Blake smile. "You know I love you too Adam. Always."_

* * *

**And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go**

**But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close**

**‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own**

**But, tonight I need to hold you so close**

 

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

 

**Here I am staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful.**

**The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin’ out.**

**Somebody slow it down.**

**This is way too hard, ‘cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave**

**This is my last glance that will soon be memory**  

Adam shut his eyes in frustration, masking the tears that were forming. Blake knew otherwise. He too was tearing up, but covered it up by cupping his mouth and shut his eyes in a mirror action as he leaned back on his chair. Adam immediately plowed into the chorus.

**And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go**

**But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close**

**‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own**

**But, tonight I need to hold you so close**

* * *

_"We'll be alright, right Blake?"_

_Blake reached out and gripped Adam's hand reassuringly. Adam had expressed this uncertainty several times before. "If we don't we'll **make**  it alright."_

_Adam turned to Blake in surprise. "What do you plan to do if things go south?"_

_"Change the course of destiny if that's what it takes." Blake had a determined tone in his bedroom voice as he pulled Adam closer to him._

_Adam gripped Blake's hand tighter and snuggled closer to him. "...So you won't let me go?" he asked in a whisper._

_Blake smirked and craned his neck to give Adam a kiss. "Not unless eternity has an ending."_

* * *

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

Adam was moving around the stage once in a while, but just before the bridge, he planted the mic stand down and directed his performance to Blake. The country singer held his gaze; held firm. He knew the song over and under, but Adam's message was clear: Adam loved Blake as much as he loved Adam, but he was still unsettled. He didn't want to hurt him, and so he made a decision that made Blake's heart ache. Blake promised he wouldn't let go, but Adam never said that  **he**  wouldn't.

Adam was letting go. 

**I never wanted to stop, because I don’t want to start all over, start all over**

**I was afraid of the dark, but now it’s all that I want, all that I want, all that I want**

* * *

_"Oh fuck. Blake!"_

_Blake was ramming into Adam, and the rockstar was gripping the sheets, burying his head down when he felt his legs turn into jelly._

_"Moan for me Adam."_

_Adam bit his lower lip. He was not going to give the damn man the satisfaction._

_A hand swooped down and grabbed Adam's cock and pumped it to the same rhythm as his own ramming._

_"S-Screw you asshole!"_

_"Still waitin' Adam."_

_Adam moaned wantonly, his legs giving way, leaving Blake to pick up the slack, steady the rockstar by his hips and drove them both off to the edge before Blake gently pulled out before they both collapsed._  

_Blake smiled gently as he stared at an exhausted, panting Adam, reaching out to run his fingers lovingly through Adam's short hair._

_"Dammit Big Country..." Adam complained before making like a cat and moved up to settle beside Blake's hold, flesh on flesh._  

_Blake stroked Adam's hair. "Just a little longer Adam..."_

_Adam grunted in response._

_There was silence for a few moments before Blake spoke again. "Hey Adam... why don't we get married?"_

_The response he got was a soft snore. Blake blinked before glancing down to spot an already slumbering Adam in his arms. He sighed. Maybe next time._  

* * *

**And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go**

**But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close**

**‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own**

**But, tonight I need to hold you so close**

 

**And when the daylight comes I’ll have to go**

**But, tonight I’m ‘gonna hold you so close**

**‘Cuz in the daylight, we’ll be on our own**

**But, tonight I need to hold you so close**  

* * *

_Adam was still in the shower, complaining of how sticky he felt after the tiring day of a concert. Typical rockstar complaints._

_Blake was already clean and tidy, in his boxers and a plain white tee already in bed waiting for his usual bedmate to join him. While he waited, he glanced at a small box._  

_In that box was a ring. A beautiful silver band infused with a dark amber gemstone; something to somewhat resemble Adam's hazel eyes._  

_Blake smiled. He had outdone himself with the ring, but what was still left was the actual proposal._

_"At the next taping... I'll perform and propose to you then and there, Adam..." he said, whispering his plans to the ring as he snapped the box shut._

_The bathroom door creaked open as Adam stepped out._

_'Shit!' Blake quickly hid the evidence in the drawer and settled back just before the younger appeared in nothing but a towel._

_"Be with you in a bit Big Country," Adam called out teasingly._

* * *

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa**

**Oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa, (yeah) oh whoa (yeah) (yeah)**

**Oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa, (yeah hey) oh whoa**  

As the song finished, the obligatory whiplash of applause exploded from the studio audience. The rest of the band relaxed and waved in thanks to the crowd, but Adam's sights were set towards Blake for a few more lingering seconds before turning away and acknowledging the audience, giving them a smile - a forced one at that. 

When Adam didn't meet his gaze again as the band exited the stage, Blake knew what happened: he and Adam were done. And that left his heart searing with pain, but he had to stay firm. Now was the time to play the part he played in this show, but with the lack of something to go home or look forward to. The show continued until the results were said and done. As soon as the cameras were done, the coaches took a moment to jab jokes at one another.

_...Maybe I can still talk to him._

Blake tried his luck but Adam went ahead and went off with his bandmates who called him over from backstage, almost as if avoiding the confrontation. 

"Tough luck man," Cee Lo said sympathetically as he and Christina walked up to him. 

"I hate to ask but... are you alright Blake?" Christina followed up, although she and Cee Lo knew the answer. 

Blake sank back onto his chair, burying his face in his hands. "Goddammit!" he cursed, kicking the structure that held the chair button before he felt a mad sting of pain but chose to ignore it. 

Christina and Cee Lo exchanged glances before the blond stepped up to rub Blake's back soothingly. "Hey..." Christina cooed, sitting on the armrest of the chair for a better angle and more access to the rest of the country singer's back to rub. "Listen Blake. We'll help you in any way we can."

"Yeah man, we know you've got a thing for Adam and there's no way you're going to settle down without giving it your all before ever letting him go."

Blake mumbled something into his hands.

"What?" Christina asked, leaning in to try and hear what the man was muttering.

"...was gonna propose..." Blake repeated in a pained voice.

The two paused, eyes widening at the realization of just how big a slap to the face this was for Blake with Adam's departure. 

"Oh Blake..." Christina cooed, inching a little closer and wrapped her arms around Blake in concern. 

"Remember what I told you about reeling him in brother?" Cee Lo asked.

"What about it?" Blake grumbled.

"The line might've snapped, but you know him well enough to know what he's  _really_  like," Cee Lo encouraged. "You can get him back no problem. Just make sure you choose the right bait to make Adam come back to you."

That made Blake lift his head. He glanced up at the bald man in consideration before he nodded. "...You're right."

Christina smiled gently and similarly nodded. "We'll even help you out."

"Thanks you two. This really means a lot," Blake said gratefully, wincing at the numbing pain on his foot before he stood up. "I'll... give him time to breathe from all this. Then I'll make my move."

"Call us up anytime," Christina reminded him. "We wanna be there to see the expression on Adam's face when you sing to him," she chided, winking when she saw the look of surprise on Blake's face. 

The country singer was taken aback for a moment. "How did you--"

"Know you were going to sing a song? Come on man. We're singers. That's the best way to express our feelings, and with you being one of the best country singers around, your songs tell the best stories~" Cee Lo teased.

Blake laughed. How could he have been so lucky to have found such formidable friends? "Thanks. I'll let y'all know once I decide to do anything."

"We'd be insulted if you kept it a secret really," Christina stated.

The three coaches settled this discussion with an affirming group hug before Christina and Cee Lo escorted Blake to his truck. There was still the question of how long Blake planned to wait it out, but when the time came, the country singer was more than determined to get Adam back, no matter what it took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliffhanger. But I hope this gets everyone to look forward to the next chapter. Just a few more and this will be done! Thanks very much to all the readers who gave their Kudos, Comments and Subscriptions. Hopefully the rest of the story will entice you until the very end.


	8. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Blake's PoV] A few days after Adam's stunning performance on The Voice stage, Blake finds himself moping for a while, but is kicked back into gear by Miranda, Carson, Christina and Cee Lo.

Taping of the next episode wasn't for another week, and it had been two days since Adam had walked out of Blake's life. Granted, the country singer tried his best not to look too depressed. After all, he was just about to propose to the guy. As he banged his head repetitively against the pillow as he refused to get up off his bed, Blake suddenly heard the doorbell ring furiously. That got his attention.

_Adam_? 

It was a hopeful thought, but nevertheless Blake pushed himself off the bed and grabbed a shirt off the floor to put on to make himself a bit more presentable. Reaching the door, he took a huge breath to compose himself before pulling it open. To his dismay - and disappointment - it was just Miranda.

"Hello to you too," Miranda greeted pointedly.

Shoulders sagging, Blake stepped back and gestured her to come in. 

Miranda scoped the place with a critical eye, shoulder bag in hand. "You look miserable," she noted.

"Gee, ya think?" Blake retaliated in a clipped tone.

"Hey now, before you get your knickers in a twist, I wanted to show you something," Miranda pointed out as she reached into her bag for something.

Blake wasn't remotely curious about it but decided to humor her. "What's worth showing?"

Miranda pulled out a folded piece of pad paper and held it out to him. "I was going to pass by your dressing room last night but I found this instead," she explained.

Blake took the paper and unfolded it, revealing it to be a letter. The handwriting he recognized immediately, considering he could barely decipher it.  _Adam!_  He quickly moved towards the couch to sit down and read it while Miranda pulled out a bag of Cheetos from her bag to consume while waiting, sitting herself down beside Blake.

**_Blake,_**

**_If I'm timing this right, then by the time you find and read this letter, I'll have moved out and gone somewhere where you'll probably never find me. I'm sorry if this makes me look like a complete ass, but considering how I told you how this was all a personal issue, I still felt compelled somewhat to tell you about it. And this was only way I can tell you this kind of thing._**

**_I'm just... I can't do this anymore. All this uncertainty is just driving me insane. I want to break free from it, Blake. Break free, especially from that issue with Miranda._ ** **_The two of you have so much support, so how am I supposed to compete with that?_  **

Blake paused and glanced over to his supposed wife. "What have you got to do with this?"

Miranda licked her cheesy finger clean before holding her left hand up to show the band. "This, maybe?" she tried.

_The fake marriage. Right._  Blake shook his head and read on.

**_Let's face it. Shevine now is just a marketing gig for the show. After The Voice, it's over. It's goodbye. Almost like it never happened... The promises are empty, and we both know that._**

_Shit Adam, you know those promises were real!_

_**Let's stop this before we both regret things, okay? Let's just stop. I know it will be awkward from now on but let's bear with it for as long as we have to. So don't be a hero and track me down. You won't be able to anyway, but I can never be too sure with you.**_

_**\- Adam**_

"That son of a bitch..." Blake muttered when he finished reaching the letter.

"He's envious of the public display, Blake," Miranda told him, finishing her Cheetos. "Adam knows about us, right?"

Blake nodded. "I remind him all the time that it's all just an act between you and I, but he still--"

"We might just be taking things out of hand sometimes," Miranda interjected. "Think about it. We go to awards together, we sometimes perform together, we even kiss sometimes, and that's out in public. Adam can't do any of that because everyone knows you're married to me. I think he just needs some reassurance that he can have something serious with you and not be afraid to show it."

"In short, he cut me off just when I was about to do just that," Blake argued.

Miranda chuckled. "Then do what you need to do Blake."

"But the problem is I've got no idea where he ran off to," Blake said irritably.

All of a sudden, Blake's phone rang, playing Adam's  _"Stutter"_. He pulled it close and read the screen to see that it was Carson.  He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and wanted to ignore it but Miranda swiped the phone and put it on speakerphone.

"Carson? This is Miranda. Blake's here."

_"Hey Miranda, glad you picked up for him. I've got some news that might cheer him up."_

Miranda turned to Blake and nudged him in the ribs. 

"What news?" Blake voiced out.

_"I know where Adam is."_

Blake practically yanked the phone from Miranda's grip. "WHERE?!" he demanded.

_"New York."_

That got the country singer puzzled. "What the heck is he doing there?"

_"He and Cee Lo are working on a movie together, remember? The setting's in New York, so he's staying with one of their co-stars, Mark Ruffalo."_

"The Avengers Hulk Mark Ruffalo?" Blake confirmed.

_"The very same."_

"How the hell did you find him?"

_"Remember Matt Flynn, the drummer for Maroon 5? I managed to talk him into telling me where Adam went off to."_

Blake was already heading to his room to get together a duffel bag. "I owe you big time Carson."

_"No problem. Cee Lo and Christina are coming to pick you up... about now."_

Exactly on cue, a car horn sounded outside. 

_"See you in New York bud."_

Carson hung up before Blake tossed the phone to the bed and finished the fastest packing in history. Miranda stepped into the bedroom and watched him in amusement. 

Blake hauled the duffel bag over his shoulder, pocketed his phone before moving up to Miranda. "...You better not come along otherwise Adam will--"

Miranda held up a hand. "Don't have to tell me Blake. Besides, you need to find your happy ending, chasing after your soul mate and all," she cut in. "Besides, I have other plans while the lot of you fly off to New York," she said mischievously with a wink.

The six-footer pursed his lips but decided not to force the issue. Instead, he headed out to find Cee Lo's car waiting for him. Wasting no time, Blake climbed into the backseat just as Cee Lo sped off towards LAX.

Christina looked over her shoulder. "I do hope you have everything in that bag of yours," she commented.

"Enough to last me a trip to see Adam," Blake said before he managed to process the conversation he had with Carson. "Hang on a sec. Since when was Carson on any terms with Adam's drummer?"

As Cee Lo eased into a red light, he and Christina exchanged amused glances before they laughed.

"Whaaaat?" Blake asked irritably, frowning indignantly.

"You weren't paying any attention at all were you?" Christina asked. "Carson's made fast friends with Matt, so they're a bit of a secret item."

Blake paused. "Really?"

"You being dense is forgivable since you spend most of your time fawning over Adam my friend," Cee Lo pointed out with a grin before spotting the light change to green and continued on their way to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pan to Adam with our special featured guest, Mark Ruffalo! Added to this, we'll have Blake's arrival in New York with the whole gang. Hope you're excited to find out what happens next!


	9. Do You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In New York, Adam finds himself relaxing and hiding out with co-star Mark Ruffalo as he tries to sort himself out. But all that comes to a close when Blake and the cavalry arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features Blake's **Do You Remember** off his album entitled _'Based on a True Story...'_. With special appearance by Mark Ruffalo.

As the three coaches made haste to LAX, the last remaining coach was in the East coast in New York, spending some time with his good friend Mark Ruffalo. They spent the past few days in Mark's apartment doing Yoga exercises for the most part of their time together.

"Have you found Inner Peace Adam?" Mark asked calmly, opening an eye to check on him.

"Yeah, I think I have," Adam said slowly exhaling and calming himself down.

"Good, we can stop there for now," Mark declared, pulling his hands apart and relaxing his legs.

Adam nodded and stretched his arms over his head and looked around. "I'm sorta surprised you only have this little place to call home man," he pointed out.

Mark laughed sardonically. "I don't need much to get by... just a good entertainment system," he rebutted, gesturing to the expensive display of surround sound speakers, wide screen TV and a few game consoles. 

"Oh my god, is that a Smart TV?" Adam asked, moving up to it.

"Sure is."

"Sweeeet."

Mark moved to sit down on his favorite armchair and watched Adam for a while. "So are you ever planning on telling me why you decided to... crash here in New York with me?"

Adam fell silent for a while. "It's Blake," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What about him?"

Adam was poking the controls at the base of the TV for a while to distract himself.

_Should I tell him?_  It was hard to tell with Mark. He seemed so calm and too... nice.  _Then again, if he managed the Hulk...._

Adam swallowed and decided to give it a shot. "You've been watching  _The Voice_  right?"

"Every time it's on air when I'm not busy, yeah."

"So you know all the hype about our "bromance" to help with the ratings?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders and smiled casually, leaning back on his chair. "I didn't think it was all for the show. I honestly thought it was genuine, with all your playful banters at one another," he shared.

Adam's face flushed at the transparency he was showing on the air. Keeping his gaze away, he began tracing circles around the power button. 

"You two have a fight?" Mark asked, deciding to plow forward with the conversation, refusing to leave it to die.

_Ah crud._  Adam was afraid it would continue like this. "Not really," he answered, backing up from the TV and turned to Mark.

The actor raised a curious eyebrow. "So if you two aren't fighting, then why are you all the way in the East coast?" 

"It's complicated," Adam muttered in reply.

At this, Mark smiled. "Trust me Adam, you give me that as your lame excuse for this one more time, I can easily Hulk out on you," he warned.

This caused Adam to swallow deeply.  _Dammit, I can't tell if he's being serious._  But if this was Mark Ruffalo, chances are he was being serious, or at least pretended to be just to make you suffer. The singer sighed in defeat. There seemed to be no winning against this guy. 

"Telling me what really happened now?" Mark asked.

"I felt uncomfortable," Adam answered.

"What for?" 

Adam twiddled his fingers. "He's got Miranda, and I'm just... I'm just there."

"I don't get it," Mark sounded out with his mouth forming into a thin line. "I thought you two were as thick as ice blocks."

"I knew about him and Miranda, but I just... I wanted what they had."

"Oh, you mean the public acceptance?"

Adam nodded in confirmation.

"Well, doesn't Blake want the same thing?" When Adam fell quiet, Mark frowned. "You didn't ask him anymore did you?" he guessed.

Adam flinched. 

"You just hightailed after you performed?"

Adam nodded.

Instead of scolding the rockstar, however, Mark leaned back, visibly relaxing. "Then I can't wait for Blake to come and serenade you," he said happily.

Adam blinked.  _Say what?_  "What makes you think he'll do a thing like that?"

"Trust me Adam. If there's one thing I've picked up from watching you two, Blake's pretty sincere. He's in the country music industry, and it takes more than a good story to make it there. It takes heart," Mark explained nonchalantly.

The lead singer was left speechless. Why hadn't he considered that? But even as he welcomed the thought, he shook his head dismissively. "He won't know where to look for me," he defended.

"And you think that's gonna stop him?" Mark asked coyly.

"You didn't..."

"I never said anything did I?" Mark asked innocently. 

At that moment, the two heard the strum of a guitar. They locked gazes for a moment; one apprehensive, the other amused before Adam staggered towards the window overlooking the street and peeked outside. 

Out on the street was one Blake Shelton; guitar in hand with Cee Lo and Carson helping to set up a microphone and an amplifier for the country artist. Christina and Matt were watching in giddy amusement on the sidelines.

"It was Matt," Adam cursed.

"Your friend must have been worried about you," Mark considered as he walked up to peek out the window at the unfolding events below.

"Traitor."

"Don't write him off just yet Adam. You may thank him for this," the actor retorted.

Downstairs, Cee Lo and Carson gave Blake a thumbs-up before heading back to join the rest, giving Blake center stage. 

Blake felt awkward standing outside a condominium like this, but if Adam was in one of those apartments, then he didn't care who else heard; as long as Adam was there.  _Here goes..._ He took a breath to compose himself. If there was one song that was going to convey exactly what he felt, then this was the one. This wasn't due to be released for another month or so, but he didn't care. It was for Adam. 

He tapped the microphone as it gave back some feedback. "Adam? Not that I can see where you are exactly, but... if you're listening, then... I hope you pay attention. I flew in all the way from LA to come see you, so..." Blake trailed off before just deciding to let his song do the talking. And so, with a few strums, he began to play an acoustic version and sang into the microphone:

**Where are you now?**

**Who's holdin' you now?**

**When your world stands still, do you remember?**

**Leaves were fallin'**

**We were fallin'**

**Almost like a dream, do you remember?**

**Seasons changed**

**We both changed**

**Sometimes I go back to when**

**We ran, put our feet in the water**

**We danced, didn't care who could see**

**We sang every song to each other**

**Summer would end, but not for me**

**I still feel the hope in your kisses**

**I still feel the sun on your skin**

**I swear I was holdin' forever back then**

**Do you remember?**

"I haven't heard this song before..." Mark commented as he listened.

Adam heard the words before at certain instances when he was pretending to sleep while hanging out with Blake, but this was the first time he heard the song in full with a melody. "It's that song he was working on..." the singer identified. 

Mark smiled. "Still think he doesn't feel the same way Adam? Sounds to me this song's specifically for you."

Adam blushed but continued to listen, subconsciously moving towards the window before finally pushing it open to get a clearer view of Blake.

**Where I am now**

**Is where I should be now**

**You're so far away, but always with me**

**And it seems like**

**Another life**

**Whenever I go back to when**

**We ran, put our feet in the water**

**We danced, didn't care who could see**

**We sang every song to each other**

**Summer would end, but not for me**

**I still feel the hope in your kisses**

**I still feel the sun on your skin**

**I swear I was holdin' forever back then**

**Do you remember?**

Adam's lips curled slowly into a smile, but immediately faltered in alarm when Blake had abruptly paused in his strumming.  _Oh shit_.

Seeing Adam caused Blake's heart to jump out from his chest. He felt himself crumbling from the swell of emotions, but he quickly managed to catch himself and continue the song, strumming louder than intended before he set his sights up at Adam, chaffed lips curling slowly into a smile. 

**We ran, we kissed, we learned to love, to live**

**We ran, put our feet in the water**

**We danced, didn't care who could see**

**We sang every song to each other**

**Summer would end, but not for me**

**I still feel the hope in your kisses**

**I still feel the sun on your skin**

**I swear I was holdin' forever back then**

**Do you remember?**

**Do you remember?**

Blake lowered his gaze at the same time he slowed down and completely finished the song. He gripped the neck of the guitar for a while, as if contemplating what to say.

Up in Mark's condo, he crossed his arms and turned to Adam. "Well, are you going?" he asked.

Adam didn't have to be told twice. As soon as the song ended, he scrambled for the door and headed down to meet with the man. "Blake!"

"Adam?" Blake mumbled, raising his head as he heard and saw the rockstar appear from the door. 

"I--" "I--"

"You--" "You--"

The two paused when they realized that they were trying to speak over each other.

"You first," Blake conceded.

"No you," Adam retaliated.

"Oh just hug it up and kiss already," Mark called out from his window.

The pair glanced up as Mark before a similar encouragement was heard from their friends who began to cheer. 

Adam and Blake slowly returned their glance towards one another before Adam reached up to rub the back of his neck. "...Great song..."

"Well, that  _was_  meant for you," Blake explained. "I just wantcha to know that I'm willing to let the whole world know that you're mine. I don't wanna keep hiding who we are."

Adam felt his face redden. "You're a dickhead... but I appreciate it," he answered with a slow smirk. 

Blake slung the guitar behind him before advancing a step towards Adam, taking his hand. "I want it to be about us, Adam. Just you and me."

"Hey man, sounds like you're proposing or something," Adam accused playfully.

_Oh just wait until tomorrow._  Of course Blake wasn't going to jump the gun. He still needed to make the necessary preparations before he did that. He shook it off by laughing. "Only time'll tell when I plan to do that," he reasoned out with a wink.

"You two kissing yet?" Cee Lo called out.

Carson and Matt encouraged this by cheering before Blake and Adam exchanged nervous grins before they locked lips and kissed passionately. 

After the wolf whistling died down and Blake and Adam broke apart for some air, the rockstar rounded on Matt. "So were you the tattletale?" he asked.

Matt grinned impishly. "Hey, let's face it man. You were missing him the moment we got here," he defended. "We had to do something."

"Alright fine but--" Adam paused for a moment and frowned. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Matt grinned and yanked Carson closer. "I'm going out with him~" he declared.

"WHAT?!" 

"Oh come on Adam, don't look so surprised," Carson argued immediately.

Blake, Cee Lo and Christina just burst out laughing.

From the third floor, Mark was overlooking the happy reunion scene. "Time will tell, huh?" he whispered with a cynical smile. "I think I wanna get front row seats on what Blake's got planned..." he told himself before turning and retreating into his loft, making preparations for his unexpected guests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have one more chapter in the works before this story is wrapped up. Look forward to that, and thanks for the continuous support!


	10. I Can't Do Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully winning Adam over, Blake finally makes the preparations to do what he had been planning for a whole year - proposing with a song, good ol' country style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Features Blake's **God Gave Me You** off his album entitled _'Red River Blue'_. Special appearance once again by Mark Ruffalo for this final chapter, along with another special someone. 
> 
> My apologies for the long delay of this final chapter. I got sidetracked with work and inspiration flew out the window for quite a while before I found it necessary to put this to a proper close.

After Adam and Blake hugged it out, Mark came down from his apartment that he promptly cleaned up to meet with the rest of the group. 

"Hi, welcome to New York," Mark greeted with a smile.

"Glad to be here, though I wish we came here on better circumstances," Blake replied, reaching out to shake hands with the actor. "I'm a big fan, by the way."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Mark supplied with a chuckle. "So, do you have anywhere to stay while you're here?"

"We do~" Matt answered happily as he clung onto Carson's arm.

Adam sent Matt a pointed glare, still blaming him for tattling to Carson, which drifted quickly to the man he was currently clinging onto.

"Okay, how about the rest of you?" the actor continued, turning to the four coaches.

"We just got here, so we're pretty much kids off the street," Cee Lo described.

"You can call for hotel bookings upstairs," Mark suggested before turning on his heel and led the small group to his equally small bachelor pad.

As soon as Blake stepped inside and scoped the area, he turned to the actor. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way Mark but..."

"Hmm?"

"I was expecting you to be staying someplace..."

"Bigger?" Mark finished with a raised eyebrow.

Blake immediately raised his hands. "If it's a personal reason I won't push you."

"Nah, I just prefer less things to manage, I guess," the actor responded with a chuckle as he made his way to the small bar to locate the cordless phone.

"But daaaaaamn, check out this entertainment system!" Cee Lo complimented as he made his way towards the giant TV.

"About the only thing he's proud of," Adam voiced out.

"That I am," Mark said before walking up to Christina and handed the female diva the phone. "Here you go."

"Why thank you~" Christina said gratefully as she took the handheld. "I'll be in the next room to make bookings. Blake, Adam, do you two want to...?"

"Book us a room too," they answered together before glancing at each other and pointedly looked away.

Mark smiled in amusement at this, while Cee Lo grinned cheekily.

"See you later baby," Cee Lo called out to Christina, coupled with a playful wink.

"Hey, since when did you two get all lovey dovey?" Adam accused with furrowed brows.

"Just after Blake started hitting on you," Cee Lo answered coolly.

"Drinks anyone?" Mark offered, diverting attention effectively.

"Yes please!" Matt answered eagerly, Carson patting him on the shoulder as a mute gesture to take it down a notch.

"Haha, okay. Be back in a flash. I think I've still got a reasonable amount of softdrinks lying around. Feel free to uh... make yourselves at home," the actor shared, gesturing politely to his slightly unkempt couch before disappearing into the kitchen.

Blake and Adam immediately settled onto the long couch while Matt and Carson took more time looking around in awe, the drummer pointing out a few of the pictures Mark had hanging on the walls while Cee Lo moved towards the bedroom where Christina had headed into to make the necessary bookings. This gave Adam ample time to play the blaming game.

"Traitor," the lead vocalist accused over to his band's drummer.

Matt pouted and tugged at Carson for the needed support. "You seem pretty content seeing him though."

"Yeah, you haven't tried throwing a boot at Blake ever since he serenaded you," the talent competition host teased.

Adam huffed and turned away. "I did Yoga," he defended.

"Now how exactly does yoga come into the equation?" Blake scoffed with a chuckle. The country singer was immediately silenced with a glare.

"Adam, what'd I just teach you?" Mark called as he walked back in from the kitchen with a small tray of soda cans of Pepsi products.

The three in turn glanced over to Adam who took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "...Inner Peace..." he muttered.

"There we go~" Mark commended, setting the tray down onto the coffee table for this visitors.

"Wow, that looks mighty effective," Blake observed as he reached out for a can as soon as Mark settled into the remaining armchair.

"It should. It helps you a lot when you "Hulk out", as I fondly call it," Mark explained.

"So Adam's like a modern day Hulk?" Matt confirmed excitedly, almost threatening to bounce off his seat.

Mark nodded. "Minus the green and the overdeveloped muscles, yup."

"HEY!" Adam complained.

This caused the three to burst out laughing, leaving Adam to cross his arms and pretend to ignore them for the next few minutes. In this span of time, Cee Lo and Christina both returned from the bedroom.

"Okay we made the..." Christina was about to announce before she trailed off and walked into the living room to the flurry of laughing. This caused her to smile widely. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Adam!" Matt answered monosyllabically, holding his abdomen and leaning in towards Carson.

"What about the tomato?" Cee Lo quipped. It wasn't so much of a lie considering Adam's face was turning into a fine shade of pinkish red.

Mark saw the laughter not dying down anytime soon, and decided to take the helm and provide the necessary explanation. "They came to a conclusion that Adam's a modern day Hulk."

Both Cee Lo and Christina glanced over to the rock star similarly trying to calm himself down.

"But kidding aside..." Mark turned to the sole female in the room. "You were saying about the reservations?"

"Ah, right! I confirmed the bookings, but they said they needed to clean up the rooms first, which will probably take about an hour or so," Christina explained.

"Gives us plenty o' time to unwind," Blake said, leaning back on the couch just as Adam yawned, causing all eyes to focus on him. "What happened with you then?"

"Oh, he's been without sleep for a while now~" Mark shared innocently.

Adam frowned. "That was  _supposed_  to be a secret between bros!"

"Yeah, but... I never said I'd keep it would I?" Mark fired back.

"Dammit!"

"Why don't you use this time to get some shut eye Adam?" Blake suggested. 

"You're welcome to use the guest bed like I've offered around five times while you were here," Mark reminded him.

Adam was relentless and wrapped his arms around Blake with a frown. Like a child, he didn't want to let Blake out of his sight. "But..." 

"I can chat things up with Mark while you're snoozin' away, don't worry. I ain't going nowhere after taking an express flight across the country to see you," Blake rebutted, easing Adam off the couch and in the general direction of the guest bed. 

"And we'll make like sugar gliders and leave so we don't give you headaches~" Matt suggested playfully. Carson merely laughed at the reference.

"And Tina and I were just talking about grabbing a bite to eat," Cee Lo added as Christina had her iPhone out and typed up a message before an alert tone buzzed from Blake's pocket. 

"Those are the hotel details," Christina said as she slipped her phone into her purse. "At least you can find your own way there without having to look for us~"

Blake fished out for his phone from his pocket, successfully receiving the text and quickly read the message. "No idea where this is!"

"I can help you when we get there," Mark offered. "Now I think it'd be a good idea to deposit your baggage on the guest bed," the actor chided, gesturing beside the country singer.

Blake turned and saw Adam leaning on his arm a little heavier than usual, with a soft snore escaping the rockstar. 

"That our cue to get going. See you at the hotel lovebirds~" Carson greeted before leading the small pack to the door as Mark got up to escort them out. 

The country singer used the opportunity to gather Adam in his arms and carry him off to the guest bed Mark had indicated. Gently setting him down on the mattress, Adam's brows furrowed, shifting onto his side and mumbled something akin to "Blake" before slinking back into a comfortable sleep. Blake smiled before leaning in and planting a kiss on his head before returning to the living room.

There, Mark was outstretching a can of beer, waiting for Blake to join him on the couches. The six footer advanced towards the actor, taking the cool can and opened it before they both took a seat on the couch.

"So I assume you have a plan of action for all this?" Mark started casually, wringing his hands around his own can, his fingers drumming against the aluminum.

Blake took a big gulp of beer. "What makes you think I've got anything planned?" he asked.

"You flew across the country looking for Adam. That commitment guarantees that you have something up your country sleeves one way or another," Mark suggested helpfully, all with a calm smile plastered across his face, pointing at Blake almost in accusation.

_This guy's pretty sharp._  He had to give Mark brownie points for figuring so much out just from one overreaching gesture to mend what relationship Blake and Adam shared. Maybe he could trust this guy with what he's got in store. He glanced over to the slightly open door where he deposited Adam.

"Don't worry, he slept at least once since he crashed here. He sleeps like a rock and only wakes up when he wants to. And that's usually when he's hungry. He won't hear us," Mark added in reassurance, as if reading Blake's mental concern of Adam overhearing them.

Hearing that gave Blake a bit of breathing space. He leaned in a bit closer. "Then will you promise to keep it a secret?" the country singer asked.

Mark raised a hand as if making an oath. "You've got my word this time. I just enjoyed teasing Adam to lighten his mood after the slump he's been in lately."

"What'd he tell you if you don't mind my asking?"

Mark took a swig of beer. "He just wants to be with you.  _Really_  be with you."

Blake pulled out a letter from his inner jacket pocket. "So he wasn't lying when he wrote that..." 

"How cute, he left you a letter~"

Blake cleared his throat awkwardly. "Did you watch the latest episode we shot? When Adam sang Daylight?"

The actor nodded solemnly. "I could almost feel the heavy emotions from that song. What about it?"

"Well..." Blake averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was supposed to be the one performing that night. I was gonna... ya know..."

"Propose?" Mark guessed with a warm smile.

Blake nodded.  

"So in short Adam took the spotlight and spun everything 360 degrees in the other direction. Instead of letting you perform your heart out to confess your undying love for him, he instead performed to tell you he didn't like where you two currently stand," Mark laid out.

Blake flinched. "When you put it that way I still feel a little bit let down."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Adam's made some pretty stupid moves lately, but that's more because he's not exactly sure what the best way of telling you how he feels I guess. Even after he's achieve superstardom," Mark consoled.

The singer had to agree with that. He chose to act on the pause to get another swig of beer before wiping his lips dry with his arm. 

It was Mark who started moving the wheel again. "So what do you have planned? Something cheesy and a bit of singing I assume?" 

"That's the gist of it yeah," Blake admitted with a nod.

"Why don't you rent out a function room in the hotel you're staying at and perform for Adam there?" Mark suggested. "That way at least I can come and witness things as well as the rest of your Voice family."

Blake blinked. Did Mark Ruffalo just give him advice on proposing? That question alone got him thinking to ask the actor a more personal inquiry. "Hey Mark..."

"Yeah?"

"I just realized that you're living alone, but publicly speaking..."

"I'm supposed to be married?" Mark finished with a smile. He reached up to scratch his cheek. "Yeah, about that. Let's just say you and I are on the same boat concerning that kind of public information."

At least this was something Blake understood. "She's a beard?" he half-whispered.

"Always was from the start," Mark chided, spreading his arms in a shrug. "But I'm pleased to say I've already found my partner," the actor said wistfully.

"And where's the lucky g--person?" the singer asked.

"The  _guy_  is currently on set shooting an interesting sequel to come out next year," Mark shared casually.

"Anyone I know?" Blake prodded further. 

Mark laughed. "I'd be insulted if you didn't know him. You're a bit of a comic fan aren't you Blake?"

"Heck yeah."

"So who do you reckon would you pair up to my Bruce Banner?" Mark posed as a challenge.

Blake had to think about that. In a way, it narrowed down the possibilities for Blake, but he never expected it to be staring him in the face until his eye caught a familiar piece of memorabilia hung up on the wall in his line of vision - Captain America's Vibranium shield. "Captain America?"

Mark turned around and smiled. "Oh right, he left it here..." he thought idly before chuckling. "But good on you to figure it out," he complimented, holding out his can before they clinked them together and simultaneously took swigs of their drinks. "Yeah, Chris is busy on Captain America 2, so you won't be seeing him as often as I'd want to."

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Nah, we can all just blame his erratic schedule. I'll have a talk with his manager about it when he comes back tomorrow. The guy's strangely afraid of me so he'll listen without problems. So anyway. I hate to shift attention so suddenly, but anything I can do to possibly help you out with Adam?" the actor offered, getting right back to business.

_Lost track of that for a second..._  Blake had to admit, talking with Mark had its confusions and advantages. "I don't mind going ahead with what you suggested," he started.

"Great~" Mark cheered with a smile. "You can go on ahead and do what you need to do to prepare, and I'll keep Adam preoccupied for a little bit longer. Just send me a message once everything's set." The actor fished out a phone from his pocket. "I'll give you my number to keep in touch."

The singer whipped out his phone as the pair exchanged numbers. Blake promptly downed the rest of the contents of his beer can before setting it on the coffee table and got to his feet. "I really owe you for this Mark."

"Don't mention it. Just make sure I get a free invite to your wedding, and maybe perform at mine and Tori's," Mark said in compromise. 

"Tori?"

"Chris," Mark elaborated with a smile. "Now get going before the diva boy wakes up and starts calling for his "Teddy Blake", or however he fondly calls you."

Blake's cheeks tinged a slight pink at this remark. He hadn't heard that nickname before, at least from Adam. Again, he gave an uncomfortable clearing of the throat to at least try and get away from the situation before he heard anything more. "I'll keep in touch." And just like that, Blake headed off.

\----------

 

While Blake went to make his preparations (calling Cee Lo and Christina for help), Mark finished his can of beer before deciding to have some last fun with Adam. He made a detour to the kitchen and collected another can of beer from the fridge before heading into the guest bedroom where Adam was curled up in a fetal position. It was an interesting sight.  _Too bad I'm waking him up._  Mark thought playfully to himself before approaching the bed and pressed the cool can to Adam's neck. The singer promptly came alive at the temperature, untangling himself and sat up abruptly.

"FUCK THAT'S COLD!!" Adam complained, rubbing his moist neck and turned towards Mark. "The hell did you do that for?"

"Last time I just shook you awake you completely ignored me," Mark argued. "I had to find other way to wake you up effectively~"

"You could've pushed me off the bed or pinched me you know!"

"Nah this is much more fun. At least I didn't throw this to your face. The sheets would reek of beer," Mark defended casually.

Adam craned his neck for a while to massage it. "What happened to the big lug?"

"Blake went out for a bit to do some stuff." 

"Without me?!" Adam complained, pushing himself off the bed.

Mark pushed him back down with the same unopened can of beer, subsequently offering it to the singer. "Relax Adam, he was planning a nice dinner out on the town for you two."

"That was secretive of you," Adam chided, snatching the beer and popped it open, taking a swig. 

"That's the best way you don't get riled up for not seeing him when you woke up."

Adam frowned. "Point taken," he conceded. "So did he say  _where_  he was going?" 

"No, but he'll let me know about that. I was asked to take you there when his text comes in," the actor explained. Seconds later, a ringtone that sounded much like the Minions from Despicable Me singing the Banana song could be heard. Adam just stared at Mark trying to hold back a laugh while the actor pulled out the culprit from his pocket and slid his thumb across the screen to silence the device and unlock his phone. "Tori gets amused by this," he said needlessly before checking his new message. 

**_Everythin's ready. Bring him over. - BS_ **

"Is it Blake?" Adam asked with a little hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yeah. Better finish that, we're heading off."

"Can't I bring it along?" 

"You'll spoil your dinner," Mark nagged.

"You're not my fucking mom."

"'Course not. That's Tori's job description~" Mark bit back.

Adam groaned but conceded and finished the remains of his beer. After Mark had bullied Adam into tidying himself up a bit - at the expense of more string of curses from the singer - they left Mark's condo and were trekking off to the hotel. After hailing a cab, they found themselves in a bit of light traffic, urging Mark to send out an update text to the country singer on their estimated time of arrival, as well as another text to someone else.

\----------

At the venue, Blake was pacing behind a makeshift stage with a guitar in hand. Everything was set, and their little audience gathered, which currently  comprised of Cee Lo, Christina, Carson, and Matt. The conversation exchanged between the four - which was basically teasing Matt - was promptly cut off when a tall figure wearing sunglasses peeked his head in and knocked purposefully on the door. "'Scuse me?"

Cee Lo recognized him immediately. "Chris!"

Chris Evans grinned and peeled off the sunglasses, confirming the R&B singer's exclamation. "Hey, how you doing?" he asked as he strode into the room.

"Oh wow it's Captain America!" Matt said, tugging on Carson's sleeve.

"What brings you here?" Christina asked.

"Well, I got a text from Mark telling me to come here," Chris explained, holding up his phone with the text that read:  ** _Blake S. proposing to Adam L. later at the Hilton. See you later? :) - M_**

"THEY'RE COMING!!" Blake exclaimed, running out from behind the stage holding his own phone and paused when he noticed the actor. "Oh hey it's you!" 

Chris saluted. "Let me be the first to congratulate you in advance," he said politely.

"What do you mean they're coming?" Carson inquired.

Blake held up his phone, which had a text that read:  _In a cab stuck in a bit of traffic. See you in about 20 minutes. - MR_

"You better get ready then."

"Is my tie on straight?" Blake asked off-handedly.

"It's not," Christina answered bluntly before smiling. "I'll fix it~" Her heels echoed across the floor as she moved up to the country singer and set out to fix the lopsided necktie before nodding to herself in satisfaction. "That should do it~"

Blake glanced down and nodded in agreement. "Well, I might as well head on backstage. Wish me luck?" 

"Man you don't need luck. Just don't be nervous," Cee Lo urged.

"You'll be fine, it's your time to shine this time anyway," Carson encouraged.

"Go get 'im Blake!" Matt cheered.

"Just pour your heart out like you always do Blake," Christina added.

Chris merely flashed him a sensible smile.

Thanking the encouragement from his friends, Blake set off to get prepared. 

17 minutes later, Mark was guiding Adam towards the function room. "I think it's through here," Mark told the rocker before pushing the doors open and stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty dark and deserted in here," Adam remarked, looking around skeptically. The only light visible was shining down on a sole chair with a name plate that read:  _ **Reserved for**_   _ **Adam**   **Levine**_.

"Pretty funny Blake!" Adam called out.

"Take a seat then," Mark suggested, swiping the name plate off and gestured to it.

Adam rolled his eyes but decided to humor the actor and took a seat. "Okay I'm here. So where's dinner?" When no one answered, Adam looked around to find that Mark was gone.

All of a sudden, another beam of light opened, revealing a small stage with a high stool and a mic stand. The curtains behind the stage were pushed aside and Blake in a plaid polo shirt, jeans and boots came walking out with an acoustic in hand, smiling over to Adam and rested some of his weight on the stool. Propping one foot on the support, he leaned forward slightly to speak into the mic. 

"Dinner'll have to wait," he started.

Adam sat a little straighter when he saw Blake. "You already got my attention with the serenading earlier, so what's all this for?" 

"I'll get straight to it then. Remember that time you sang  _Daylight_  the night you left?"

The rock star frowned. "Yeah."

"Remember I was supposed to be performin'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you didn't take that away from me, this was what I would have done; Gone up on that stage, and sing a song. A song that I think tells the best kind of story. Jermaine sang this last season, but I think it's about time you knew what this really meant, back when I was writing it. I released it with my album a few months after the first episode of our first season on  _The Voice,_  so that should have given you some kinda indication that my inspiration for writing it..." Blake trailed off and glanced down briefly at his guitar before glancing back at Adam and smiled. "Was you."

"You're kidding."

"I feel for you even then, Adam. I know I've given you a lot of things to be insecure of, and that's prob'bly my fault. But to set the record straight, you and I want the same thing. So I want you to  _really_  listen, and pay attention this time. All eyes and ears on me," Blake instructed before strumming a few familiar chords before easing into the song.

**I’ve been a walking heartache**

**I’ve made a mess of me**

**The person that I’ve been lately**

**Ain’t who I wanna be**

**But you stay here right beside me**

**Watch as the storm blows through**

**And I need you**

The rest of the ceiling lights slowly came on before Blake plowed right into the chorus. Adam swore he heard a back-up vocal and turned to see Christina there holding a mic. The rest of the boys - Cee Lo, Carson, Matt, Mark and Chris were seated beside her, all smiling and giving him thumbs ups. 

 **'Coz God gave me you for the ups and downs**

 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**

 **And for when I think I’ve lost my way**

 **There are no words here left to say, it’s true**

 **God gave me you**

 **Gave me you**

 **There’s more here than what we're seeing**

 **A divine conspiracy**

 **That you, an angel lovely**

 **Could somehow fall for me**

 **You’ll always be love’s great martyr**

 **And I'll be the flattered fool**

 **And I need you**

 **Yeah!**

 **God gave me you for the ups and downs**

 **God gave me you for the days of doubt**

 **And for when I think I’ve lost my way**

 **There are no words here left to say, it’s true**

 **God gave me you**

Blake rose off the stool completely, knocking it back with his foot and sang the bridge as passionately as he did. Slowly, he stepped off from the mic and moved off the stage towards where Adam was sitting.

**On my own I’m only**

**Half of what I could be**

**I can’t do without you**

**We are stitched together**

**And what love has tethered**

**I pray we never undo**

**'Coz God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**And for when I think I’ve lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it’s true**

**God gave me you, gave me you**

**Gave me you**

As Blake ended the song, he was a few paces away from Adam. The small audience rose to their feet in applause and wolf whistles.

Adam sat there, smirking his goofy smirk. "You're not just saying this to flatter me are you Big Country?" he teased.

"If I was flatterin' you..." Blake said before he pulled out a small box, set the guitar aside and got down on one knee. He stared up at Adam and popped the box open. Inside was the same silver ring infused with a dark amber gemstone he was looking at the night before his supposed performance on the show. "I wouldn't choose it as the song I'd propose to you with. So... Adam Noah Levine. You're the love of my life, and there ain't no one who'll ever compare. Will you accept this ring and marry me so you can brag to the world that you're mine?"

Adam's smirk immediately turned into a grin hearing that last bit. "Hell yeah I will," he replied cheekily. "Now put it on me so I can give you a smooch Big Country," he demanded excitedly.

"Impatient as ever," Blake said, shaking his head and plucked the ring from its encasement before sliding it into Adam's left ring finger. As soon as he did, the rockstar tackled Blake to the ground and gave him the biggest kiss of the century, leading Christina to snap a picture with her iPhone.

"Carsy, get a picture too!" Matt urged the host.

Adam pulled away from Blake before they lost track of the fact that they were in public. Both men getting to their feet and dusting themselves off, they celebrated with the small group with some champagne, wine and an actual dinner spread in the next room. 

The moment passed, but Blake was sure that Adam was pleased; in that one moment, he made Adam feel more loved than he ever dreamed, and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Blake Tollison Shelton's life would not be same without an Adam Noah Levine by his side. Everything of Adam's was now his; from his sexy ass to his heart. And Blake couldn't be any happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that about wraps up this story! Much thanks to everyone who stayed with me, for giving kudos / comments / reviews!


End file.
